


A Midnight Clear

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Batman Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by June</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Clear

**Author's Note:**

> **by the Yuletide fairy**
> 
> Written for June

 

 

Max's suit was sweat-slick as she peeled the cowl from her hair and scratched her head.

"You were slow," was all the old man said, looking at her bruises. Terry said nothing, just grabbed the Cave's shower stall before she could take off her boots.

For a second, she thought about joining him. Terry eventually let her take a turn and she stood under the hot spray for twenty minutes.

Terry waited for her outside. "Merry Christmas," he said, holding a small, red package.

"Thanks. I ... " As the fine golden chain puddled into her hand, she forgot how to speak.

 

 

 


End file.
